


Was It Worth It?

by Potato67



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AKA EVERYBODY LIVES SO DON'T WORRY, Civil War Team Iron Man, Everybody Lives, Happy Tony Stark, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, Not A Fix-It, Not A Happy Ending, Not Really Character Death, Not Steve Friendly, Now also translated into Spanish!, One Shot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers-centric, Tony-centric, description of violence, for Steve atleast, ish, it's been over a year and my ass is still salty about this movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato67/pseuds/Potato67
Summary: Tony’s lips had by that point traveled up and was now lightly biting his lover’s earlobe. Steve's hands were moving towards Tony's zipper to pull his cock out when he froze at what he heard.“Did you know?”AKA my salty ass is still not over CA:CW so I wrote this instead of sleeping.





	Was It Worth It?

**Author's Note:**

> Now also translated to Spanish (Español) by the wonderful yukoyaoista ! Thank you so much for this you have no idea what it means to me!
> 
> Here is the link: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871110
> 
> and I'll put it as "this work is inspired by another one" thingy just in case.
> 
>  
> 
> This is just a one shot. It contains some description of violence, mild sexual content and character death (but if you read the notes then you know that it's not true)
> 
> Anyway I hope that you like this and just FYI I am a slut for kudos and comments so don't be afraid to leave some.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters or MARVEL. All mistakes in this work are mine!
> 
> Because I still don't know how to attach links but if anyone knows how then you are more than welcome to tell me!!

Steve stepped out of the elevator and into the common room in Avengers tower. He took a hesitant step forward, feeling like there was something wrong, like he had missed something major. All those thoughts, however, flew out of the window when he saw Tony sitting by the bar and typing away on his tablet, unaware of his surroundings and the fact that Steve had just entered the area.

Steve walked up to the genius and wrapped his arms around him from behind which caused said genius to almost jump out of his chair and onto the floor had it not been for the super soldier's secure hold on him. Steve chuckled at his reaction and pressed a light kiss on Tony's neck.

Tony turned around to face Steve once he realized who it was that had grabbed him and wrapped his own arms around the blonde's neck.

“You can't do that!” Tony exclaimed playfully “I have a heart condition you know? I could've had a heart attack and who's fault would that be? Yours! I'm really starting to feel like you're trying to kill me.” Steve just rolled his eyes and pressed a gentle kiss to the smaller mans lips.

“Yeah, yeah Tony, whatever you say. So, what are you working on that's gotten you so distracted?” Steve looked over the brunette's shoulders to see a design on something that looked suspiciously like an arm. He looked back at his lover and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Oh you know” he started nonchalantly “just a new arm for Barnes, he mentioned that his current one is quite heavy which strains his shoulder and back. So I'm makin a new and improved one that doesn't weigh as much.”

A large smile broke out on Steve's face at the fact and he pulled Tony into his chest and gave him a bear hug.

“Omg Tony! This is amazing, he will be so happy! Thank you so much for this!” Tony just chuckled and hugged Steve back, burying his face into the soldier’s neck.

“You think he'll like it?” Whispered the genius from where his face was hidden.

“Like it?” Steve questioned “Oh Tony! He's gonna love it, I don't know how to thank you doll!”

Suddenly Tony pulled his face back and looked at Steve’s face. A smirk grew on his lips and in that second Steve knew exactly what the brunette was thinking.

“Well” Tony started while moving his hands lower until they reached the blonde's chest where they started to fiddle with the buttons on Steve’s shirt. He bit lis lower lip in and looked up at the super soldier through thick lashes in a way he knew would drive him insane “I think I know a way or two you could thank me if you're insisting.”

Steve could feel his erection growing at Tony's words and moved his own hands so that they were resting against the back of Tony's thighs. Without warning he lifted the smaller man which caused the brunette to yelp and wrap his legs around Steve's waist to keep from falling. He sent a playful glare at the man currently holding him but got his revenge by rubbing his own hard cock against Steve's which drew moans out of them both.

Steve attached his lips with Tony's and they made out furiously while Steve headed towards the couch and sat on it. They didn't break their kiss now that Tony was straddling Steve and was rubbing himself down on the blonde's hard on while returning to unbutton Steve’s shirt. Steve's own hands were now traveling from the back of Tony's thighs to his perfect ass and was squeezing the jeans covered cheeks. Tony broke the kiss for some well needed air and instead attached his lips on the blonde's neck, sucking and marking the pale skin.

“FRIDAY” Steve panted out and closed his eyes in pleasure “make sure that nobody disturbs us.”

“Yes captain.” Came FRIDAY’s smug response.

Tony’s lips had by that point traveled up and was now lightly biting his lover’s earlobe. Steve's hands were moving towards Tony's zipper to pull his cock out when he froze at what he heard.

“Did you know?”

Steve snapped his eyes open and suddenly he wasn't in the common room anymore. He was back in the Siberian bunker, in full battle gear with Bucky holding a gun behind him and Tony with so much betrayal, anger and hurt in his eyes in front of him.

“I didn't know it was him.” Was his response. Steve wanted to slap himself for the lie and take it back but it was too late.

“Don't _bullshit_ me Rogers, _did you know_?” Tony exclaimed while taking a threatening step forward in which Steve took one back.

“Yes.” And all hell broke loose.

Suddenly he wasn't standing in front of Tony anymore but straddling him with his shield held high and smashing it repeatedly down onto Tony's helmet and chest. After another blow to the head the helmet flew off and revealed Tony's terrified expression but for some reason that didn't stop Steve. He kept beating down on the defenseless man until he crushed the arc reactor.

Steve was panting and looked up on the face of the man he loved but instead of seeing a terrified expression he was met by open, dead eyes. Steve could feel his heart stopping in his chest when he saw the state of his lover. His face was covered in blood and his eyes were open and unseeing. Steve threw his shield to the side and crawled forward.

“No no no no no no no no” he muttered while caressing Tony's face. “Come on baby please don't do this to me! _Please don't, God please no_.” He didn't notice the tears that escaped his eyes until they dripped down onto Tony's face.

“I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry, please doll wake up.”

“Steve”

Steve whipped his head around at the sound of his name, crouching protectively over his lover's dead body.

“Steve” the voice got slightly louder.

“ _STEVE_!”

Steve jerked away with a gasp, he was panting and shaking. He looked around him to see that he was in his room in Wakanda and that Sam and Clint were hovering above him with worried expressions. Clint was the one to break the silence.

“You okay now man? You had us really worried there for a moment.”

“Y-yeah, I'm f-fine” he managed to stutter out. “Just a bad dream, that's all.”

“About Tony?” Sam spoke up.

Steve eyes snapped up to his friends with wide eyes.

“How did you know?” He asked.

“Man you were screaming his name so loud that I'm surprised that you didn't wake the whole palace up.”

“I have to go.” Steve muttered and stormed out of his room before either one of his friends could stop him. He ran as fast as he could and didn't even notice that he hadn't put on any shoes and that he was only in his pajamas. He stopped outside the lab where Bucky was still frozen and went in. He sat down and leaned against the chamber where his best friend was unaware of his still intense misery, even months after the supposed “Civil War”.

“I don't know Buck.” he said “I don't know if it was worth it.” As expected he received no response. That enough caused him to burst out in tears.

Because he knew the answer to his question.

It wasn't worth it.

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the renamed Stark Tower Tony Stark was sleeping peacefully against his lover’s chest. The movie on the screen in the common room was still rolling even though it was only Vision watching, the rest had fallen asleep.

Tony was lying on Peter Quill’s chest who himself was sleeping on his back, arms wrapped around his smaller lover. The rest of the Guardians were all huddled together on a larger couch. Drax had fallen asleep sitting up while his head was resting on the back of the couch. He had Mantis head resting on his lap while her legs were thrown over Gamora’s lap as she laid on her back with her head on the arm of the couch. On a pillow on the floor was little Groot and Rocket curled together with a blanket thrown over them.

Pepper, Rhodey and Happy we're all three huddled together on a smaller couch with Rhodey in the middle and resting his legs on Happy’s lap.

Bruce and Peter Parker were sharing the last couch with Peter curled on his side with a blanket thrown over him and Bruce in a similar state as Gamora.

Tony jerked awake when Drax let out an unnaturally loud snore. He looked around and observed all the people in the room. His heart filled with happiness and love at the sight. His eyes met with Vision’s who sent him a small smile from where he was sitting on the floor next to Rocket and Groot before returning his attention to the movie.

He knew for a fact that these people were going to be there for him no matter what, something they had proved over and over again these last few months.

During these months he had gained a new family, reconnected with some old ones and found love again, something he never thought would happen after Siberia.

Tony felt the body under him shift and suddenly Peter’s eyes opened slowly.

“What are you doing up Star? Something bothering you?” His expression turned into one of concern while he searched his lovers face for discomfort and was relieved when all he found was a happy smile.

“No, I'm just so happy right now.” Tony replied with happiness in his voice.

“Good” Peter replied “now go back to sleep.” Tony chuckled before pressing a kiss to Peter’s lips and settling back down on the taller man's chest.

“Goodnight love.” Was the last thing he heard along with a kiss on the top of his head before he fell back asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> You are all more than welcome to follow me on tumblr ( captainsuperpotato )!!! Thank you for reading this <3


End file.
